1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with a built-in touch screen and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With advancement of an information-oriented society, various kinds of demands for display devices for displaying images have increased, and various types of display devices have been used, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light-emitting display device (OLED). Such display devices may provide a touch-based input system that enables a user to easily and intuitively input information or commands in addition to a normal input system using buttons, keyboards, mouse, and the like.
To provide such a touch-based input system, it is necessary to detect a user's touch and to accurately detect a touched coordinate. For this purpose, touch sensing techniques employing a touch scheme of a resistance membrane scheme, a capacitance scheme, an electromagnetic induction scheme, an infrared scheme, and/or an ultrasonic scheme have been provided.
Techniques for incorporating a touch sensor into a display device have been developed to apply a touch screen to the display device. Particularly, an in-cell display device using a common electrode formed on a lower substrate as a touch electrode has been developed.
A display device includes a gate driver for driving gate lines GL and a data driver for driving data lines DL. Particularly, the data driver has a relatively high price in comparison with other components. Thus, a double-rate driving (DRD) structure capable of decreasing a size of an integrated circuit (IC) in the data driver has been proposed.
According to such a display device with the DRD structure, the number of gate lines GL doubles (n→2n) and the number of data lines DL can be halved (m→m/2).
However, when the DRD structure is applied to a display device with a built-in touch screen, the data lines DL and touch sensing lines are alternately arranged and the touch sensing lines are located between the touch electrodes. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a stained defect is generated in boundaries between the touch electrodes.